fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shuniya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fushigi Yuugi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hikitsu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SsorceniviD (Talk) 09:48, July 20, 2012 FYGK Hello there, welcome to this wiki, thanks for your edits, and we hope you stay. And by the way, I also have to tell you that the other Genbu warriors aren't considered main characters, and I put Temudan in the major characters because he has more impact. Please do not edit the list and character sequencing, but you are free to add and edit the information. 16:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for your explanation (and please remember to sign your post) and I get what you're saying. The seven warriors being the main characters also came through me, but I wasn't really convinced. FYGK's climax, I would say, are the recent chapters (33-37, and as you said, the Urumiya recruitment arc). FYGK's beginning, or exposition, is, I would say, the search for the warriors. Shigi and Hien, I would pass them as minor characters, along with Hakei, yes. That also goes for Filka, Tegiru, but not Temudan. Temudan was exposed ever since the 20 beginning chapters, and as you say, he is the key to Uruki's history (if I'm correct) and now that the climax is brewing, Temudan, along with Uruki, Takiko, and the Urumiya twins are given the most attention. It's almost as if the other warriors didn't even exist! The reason I would say that the five remaining warriors (Hikitsu, Hatsui, Tomite, Inami, Namame) are minors it's because they get a decent amount of exposure and script, but the thing is that they still lose out to Temudan. Uruki and Takiko, it goes without saying, are main characters. But the rest, as I said, are not, because basically the story that focuses on them are only about half a chapter, or a whole chapter at the most. By the way, I get what you say that Temudan is the climax boss, but are you really sure? He hunted Uruki down. But from the beginning (if you read Chapter 33-35) he was never against the Celestial Warriors. He had faith in Takiko (Chapter 36-37). All he did was to save Hokkan (Chapter 36-37). I would say that Temudan was never a boss/antagonist. Bottom line: Temudan is a major character, though it doesn't appear like that because he was only given the full attention during the recent chapters. I still don't consider the five remaining warriors as mains. I'm really sorry that I haven't explained it that clearly and I'm sorry that I was talking in circles, and I understand your diligence (and intellect) but it's just that I am not really into doing what you want for the section. 08:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Compromise You know what? Let's just not prioritize them with headings, no one's main and no one's supporting. It would be better. And also for Hikitsu, you're welcome to edit the information because really, the infobox with another warrior has mixed and I really don't remember what's Hikitsu's original age. Thank you. AND COULD YOU PLEASE SIGN YOUR POST WITH FOUR TIDLES? IT'S REALLY GIVING ME A HEADACHE. Thank you. ::Thank you very much, I would really appreciate it if you put it on their respective infoboxes. Sorry What is Odozoku? Okay, looks like it's a better compromise. Please apply it on the FYGK page. Thank you. Oh, and sorry about the caps lock by the way, I get really angry when someone doesn't sign their post. But I think Tegiru poses more of a threat than Temudan :/ 07:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. Oh, and if you don't mind, may I ask how old are you? And the infobox for Hatsui is also wrong; it should be the green one like Hagas'; Genbu code. 08:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Template For the Genbu Warriors, go to the page Template:Genbu Infobox , copy the code in the page. Make sure that your copied code ends in }} or |} and begins in 08:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Uh, okay..sorry....umm, there's a code in the page, I fixed it so that you can use it. You see the text in the box? Just copy it then fill out the information. You don't have to copy the whole infobox. Hope this helps. 09:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Tell me what you want to add. Uruki Pic Please don't change the picture on his infobox, it's good to have everyone see his male and female version. You get what I mean, right? 16:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I haven't changed my mind, please don't change it. Priestess Infobox I also want to create a separate infobox for all the priestesses. And about the Uruki pic, you can, yes, but you have to hover the pic in order to see the caption. Captions in pictures inside infoboxes don't look good, but just hide it as I said (hover). Oh, and wait, where did you find the celestial definition thing? 11:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC)~ ::: ::: Chapter 39 Your summary in Tomite's page is great. But hey where are the translations? I NEED TO READ THAT CHAPTER NOW!!!!! Divinecross 16:14, December 10, 2012 (UTC)